


Near Lover

by dt101



Series: Lovers [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt101/pseuds/dt101
Summary: In the chaos of Birth by Sleep, two young people spend an important night together. To one it is the greatest night of their life, spending the night with the one they love. To the other they feel it as, not a mistake per se, but something they should've postponed.Extends the timeline of BBS to about a year with time gaps.





	Near Lover

Aqua didn’t know what she would do first when she returned to the land of light.

Save the world?

See her friends?

Meet this fabled Sora boy?

Meet someone else important?

 

She wandered the realm of darkness accompanied by nothing but her memories, haunted by the faces of her dear friends in their worst forms. She did occasionally think of the good memories she had of the two boys. Growing up with Terra. Playing ball, swimming in the pond on the castle grounds, sneaking into each others beds in the middle of the night to read each other their favourite books. Being Ven's big sister. Coddling him in any way she see fit.

 

They had unbreakable bonds, eternal closeness, ties they would have till the end of time. Some more prevalent then others.

 

She recalled the last night they all spent together. The night she had presented the boys with their way finders. It was their last night at the castle together before all hell broke loose and many months of exhaustive searching, fighting, growing, happened. She would always remember something else from that night.

 

They had all watched the meteor shower together and then slowly, one by one, went up to their separate chambers.

 

Aqua readied herself for bed in her small bathroom and changed into her nightgown. She had just settled herself into her bed and closed her eyes to sleep when she heard what sounded like a faint knock on her door. She ignored it at first she thought it could be a mouse in the wall. An old castle like that was so full of rodents even the resident cat couldn’t keep up in his old age. She heard the knock again so she pushed back the sheets and strode over to the large oak door. She opened it with the usual faint creak and there was Terra, tall and looming in his nightclothes.

 

“What are you doing here?” She said squinting to make out his face in the pitch black of the hallway.

 

“Can I come in?” he said in scarce more then a whisper.

 

She gestured him inside and he walked over and sat on her bed.

 

“I don’t know what will happen tomorrow but I want you to know.” He said before pausing seeming to struggle with what he was trying to articulate.

 

She sat beside him and lay a hand on his arm.

 

“I’ve started to develop feelings for you.” He finally said.

 

She was taken aback. “Terra... I...”

 

“I love you Aqua.”

 

She started to understand why he was there. When they were only children they found a dirty book tucked away in a part of the library that Master Eraqus had warned them not to go. She had flicked through at Terra’s urging and saw all the erotic artwork. Things she wouldn’t think about for years. She had slammed the book shut and shoved it back to Terra who had stashed it away in his room. As she grew older, became a young woman, she started reading romances. Nothing ever was risque just vague mentionings of ‘making love’ and it was always between a sweet young married couple.

 

She knew then he wanted her. Not just her heart, but her body as well. She thought about it for a long time in the dark silent room. She could almost feel the tension vibrating off Terra as he sat there head bowed but eyes staring at her. Did she want him too? She really hadn’t giving much thought to sex, with anyone, let alone Terra.

 

She found him quite handsome. She had starting finding him attractive after he went through puberty. His shoulders broadened, jaw sharpened, and dark stubble started peppering his face. It made him look very manly. But there is much more to attraction then just a beautiful face.

 

Who wouldn’t want to spend a night with a beautiful man? All the princes in her stories were dashingly handsome. And Terra had just told her he loved her. She knew right then she didn’t love him that way. Maybe she would grow to love him like an arranged marriage that grew into a strong and passionate bond over the years.

 

“I love you, too.” She lied after the long silence.

 

She leaned in for a kiss deciding to take what she hoped would be a memorable evening, in her own hands. He shortened the distance between them and kissed her lightly at first. His lips were soft but she felt his evening shadow tickled her chin. He deepened the kiss with a hunger she knew she could sate so she went for him as well.

 

His hands went up her neck into her hair and then back down to the exposed top of her back above where her nightgown sat. He slid his hand down to the small of her back fighting with her nightgown.

 

“Can I take it off?” he said gesturing to the gown.

 

She nodded as her pulled the thin cotton garment over her head and dropped it on the floor to the side of the bed. He yanked off his own night shirt tossing it next to her nightgown. She admired his chest. Broad and muscled, a couple stray hairs spattered the centre.

 

She lay back and a cool draft blew through the partially opened window. It tickled her now openly exposed breasts and her nipples hardened. He noticed this and brushed his finger tips across them. He stared admiring her in the moonlight.

 

Aqua wasn’t sure if he knew what to do next but with that thought he lowered his head to his chest. He ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of her nipple before lightly licking the tip. She shuddered and he took that as a cue that he was doing something right, so he began suckling at her nipple. He went from one to the other as she moaned quietly. She began to feel his growing erection through his cotton pyjama bottoms. She brushed it lightly not sure how exactly to pleasure him but he shifted back.

 

“No, this night is for you.” he said in a whisper.

 

He began kissing trails down her body until he reached the edge of her underclothes. “May I?” He said voice full of arousal and she nodded.

 

He slipped them down her long lithe legs leaving her completely naked on the bed sheets. She hoped he would use that wonderful tongue of his on her aching mound but he slipped his hands down and stroked along her slit gathering wetness before he gently slipped a finger inside her. It slipped in slowly with little resistance but he paused a moment before starting to pump it inside of her.

 

It didn’t feel bad, it was foreign however and she was unsure of what to do or say in this situation. He switched hands, sticking two fingers in this time and he began rubbing her clit with the other hands. Slowly a tightening of pleasure began to form in her stomach. She felt a release and she moaned loudly, to her surprise.

 

“Not yet, we haven’t even got to the best part yet.” he said.

 

He pulled back his hands and sat at the edge of the bed next to her. He slipped off his pyjama bottoms and underwear but remained sitting on the edge of the bed seemingly contemplating what he should do next. The tightness and ache in her wanted to beg him to penetrate her.

 

He turned and kissed her deeply and passionately. He hovered over her, blue eyes seeming almost black in the dim light. She looked down. His erection was largely obscured by the darkness but the pale moonlight cast a glow on the side, letting her know that he was large. She was nervous. What would it feel like? She knew she was going to know in a moment.

 

She felt the warm tip press at her entrance and slowly slip in. There was a painful tug as something felt like it ripped inside her but the pain was brief and she didn’t let on that he had hurt her. He remained still fully inside her. He slowly began to thrust.

 

She had remembered the brief mentioning of love making sessions in her books and they always implied long session but Terra had only thrust inside her maybe a dozen times, barely making her feel anything before she felt him release something inside of her. He moaned loudly with his climax, pulled out slowly, and lay on the pillow next to her.

 

He panted slightly and pulled her in to lay on his bare chest. She listened to his heart beating quickly.

 

To him, she knew, he had just made love to the woman he loved.

 

To her, she knew, she just had sex with her friend. She didn’t regret it.

 

She would be up for doing it again. She was up for pursuing the relationship further to see where it went.

 

“The next night we spend together, as Masters, will be much better. I promise.” he said after a long cuddle as he began to dress to go back to his own room.

 

She thought about that night often. He never kept his promise.

 

 

The events of the next day transpired and she was sent on a journey to find Ven and keep an eye on Terra. She followed them around worlds for months. She fought valiantly, despite what was beginning to happen to her.

 

In Neverland, she fainted. She felt at the time it was just overexertion but she began feeling ill. Something was wrong. She decided to seek a world with modern medicine knowing Neverland wouldn’t provide it.

 

She arrived in a large metropolitan city and began searching out a doctor. They took her temperature and take her blood. She waited quietly in the room as the doctor checked over her bloodwork.

 

“I have found the issue.” The doctor announced coming into the room.

 

She had a slight smile which made Aqua nervous. What could possibly be good that were causing her these problems?

 

“You’re pregnant.” She said with that stupid smile.

 

It was like a kick to the stomach. Her books, hundreds of them, had young married couples having babies. But she was far from married and was very much alone. That never happened in her stories.

 

“I’m not married.” she says unsure of what the proper response should be.

 

“You should tell your boyfriend then. You might want to get married soon.” the doctor said.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She said feeling guilty.

 

“Oh, this is probably unexpected then.”

 

“I didn’t think it could happen. The books never said people who don’t love each other have children.” he voice was thick and she tried not to cry.

 

“It happens all the time. I can refer you to a clinic if you wish to terminate the pregnancy.”

  
“No, thank you. My friend wouldn’t like that.” she said thinking of Terra.

 

“What your friend thinks doesn’t matter it is your choice.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Then maybe you should seek these people out.” the doctor handed her a card from her desk.

 

“Cradle of Hearts?”

 

“Years ago they called them homes for unwed mothers. Nowadays however they call them pregnancy support centres. It is also a shelter, for young women in your situation. They’ll take care of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Aqua said leaving the clinic.

 

When she arrived at Cradle of Hearts she found it hard to explain her situation to the doctor on staff who was trying to determine her due date.

 

“When was your last period?”

 

“I don’t remember. I have been on the road for the past few months. It has largely been a blur.”

 

“Were you having sex regularly?”

 

She felt her face flush “No, just once.”

 

“When was that?”

 

“Almost four months ago.”

 

“Then its easy, you are almost four months along.”

 

They performed an ultrasound. She eyed the pink 3D image of the lumpy face fetus. That was Terra’s baby right there. He would be excited to see this, she thought.

 

“Would you like to know the sex?”

 

She was unsure for a moment. “Yes.”

 

She adjusted the wand on her stomach and pointed at the screen. She didn’t know what was looking at. It looked like a doll crotch.

 

“I don’t know what that is.”

 

“No penis. It’s a girl.”

 

She felt a flutter in her stomach. A daughter. He was going to have a daughter.

 

“And you’re definitely around four months along judging by development. Everything looks good, no noticeable defects or abnormalities. But she’s tiny but you’re not even showing yet so I thought it would be as such.”

 

 

She took up in a small room with a small twin bed and a bassinet crammed in next to it.

 

Over the following months she read all the pamphlets in the place and was surprised to find out all the possible birth control methods. They were never mentioned in her books. When they were reunited they would have to use something to prevent another pregnancy.

 

She lay in bed one night and the baby wiggled around inside her. She had a really hard time wrapping her head around the whole thing. It was just Terra’s baby she had in her head. She was just carrying his baby even though she was the one being kicked in the bladder by her tiny little feet.

 

“Is there a father we should contact? A boyfriend or ex boyfriend perhaps?” the doctor said she grew close to her due date.

 

“He was just my friend. He’s missing. I was looking for him.”

 

“An unfortunate situation to get yourself into with just a friend.”

 

“He was in love with me. I don’t love him. I think I could love him eventually but not now.”

 

She was afraid of telling him when she saw him. At first thought she thought he’d be ecstatic, but on the other hand he could be angry and want nothing to do with the baby. Maybe he would marry her when they returned to the castle.

 

She lay in bed one night. It was shortly past midnight according to the clock on the nightstand. She had just been awoken from a dream about him. It was just her curling into him that night. She was suddenly hit with a terrible pain. She realized the sheets were wet. Tonight Terra’s child was going to be born. She pressed the assistance button and the staff took her to the hospital in the centres van.

 

She laboured until the sun started to rise. Contractions coming harder and closer together. The sky was pink through the window as the doctor began to encourage her to push.

 

She grabbed the sheets tightly as she pushed with all her effort. She wished Terra was there to hold her hand. It only took five pushes, fifteen minutes. They lay a tiny moaning baby on her chest. Terra’s daughter was here. His daughter that had grown in her all these months. She was the product of a night of simple sexual experimentation on Aqua’s behalf.

 

She looked at her once they washed her off and wrapped her in a bundle. She had dark hair coating her head, her eyes were blue like her fathers, and she had large cheeks. Those were a far cry from her father sharp face. She was hers too she finally started to accept. It took the two of them together to make her. It wasn’t just him.

 

A short time later, after the doctors had finished poking and prodding the baby and making sure everything was alright with Aqua, she lay back on the bed with the baby latched on to her nipple. The princesses in her books had wet nurses. But she was no princess. For just one night before, her breasts had been objects of desire for Terra but now they were providing sustenance to his child. Her tiny finger nails clawed at her own face and scratched along Aqua’s breast stinging her slightly.

 

The reality of her situation was starting to hit her now as she sat alone in the quartered off maternity ward. She wasn’t just some vessel of his child. She was a mother now. He was the father of course, but she was the mother. She was barely a woman. Only nineteen years old. She never thought she’d marry or have children but here she was. She thought of what she was going to do with this baby.

 

What would Master Eraqus think of their actions. His pupils pawing at each other under his roof. Conceiving a baby the night before their bloody Mastery Exam. He should’ve told them what could’ve happened. Young men and young women often end up in bed together when kept in close quarters but he had them both remain completely ignorant of the consequences.

 

Now she was all alone in this world she couldn’t even remember the name of in that moment. She wanted to go back to the castle but how she was going to bring her across worlds back to her parents home. They would all go back there when their adventures were over. She had no idea where Ven or Terra were. She had failed in her mission to return them home. Master would be upset.

 

Iris, as the baby had been christened, was so tiny and fragile. She seemed like they could never be parted. But she had to leave her for even just a short time to find her father and Ventus.

 

She lifted Iris up and looked at her. She didn’t look like Terra. She had dark hair like his but it was all she had of his appearance. She looked like her. Was she this fragile at birth as her daughter was? Her daughter, it took a moment to sink it. She lay Iris against her chest and smelled her head. She smelled like the sweet baby shampoo they had washed her in after she was born.

  
She was discharged from the hospital to the care of the centre that evening. There had been no complications so all was good to return to their temporary home. She lay Iris in the bassinet gently and crawled into her bed. She ran her hands across her body. Her stomach still had a bump albeit smaller then it had been that morning. The doctor had said the swelling would go down in the next month. Bleed out the fluid they had said, to her horror. Her breasts were bigger and often tender. They felt better after Iris nursed.

 

Iris woke her up every two hours crying to be changed or to be fed. Sometimes a worker on duty would sit with her but mostly she was alone as she become accustom to. She lay awake one night as Iris dozed in and out of sleep on her her chest. She stared at her way finder hoping that Terra would know where she was and what had happened just through the faint magic in the charm but it was nothing more then a dream.

 

One night about six weeks after Iris’s birth she had a far too realistic nightmare. A dream of the future, she knew. Terra had been overtaken by the darkness. She woke and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Iris was sleeping soundly in her cradle. She got up and pulled on her old attire. It was tight but it still fit. Her breasts and hips had gotten larger. Would he notice? She mused as she packed her few possessions. She wrote a note to the social worker saying she would be back in a month to get Iris and return her to their permanent home. Before she left she summoned her Keyblade for the first time in months and held it over the bassinet lifting Iris’s tiny hand and laying it on the hilt. She would be like them someday. Master could train her too. She left under cover of darkness, tears streaming down her face. It pained her to leave the girl, but her father needed her. Terra needed her.

 

She sat on the ground in the realm of darkness.

 

Ten years, Mickey had said. Iris is half grown by now. She was out there with no idea who her father and mother are. Terra was out there but Aqua didn’t know what form he took. She begged all the powers that be that possessed form never heeded her attempt to contact him those years ago.

 

She wandered aimlessly, thoughts always wandering, often from Ven to Terra. She would linger on Terra. He never kept his promise. If he had maybe they could’ve fallen in love like he wanted, married, raised their daughter together. But she didn’t love him that way still. He was a dabble, a father to her unexpected daughter, a near lover. Never a true lover, no, lovers were more then sexual partners. There had to be more then unbridled passion there. He was a miss, an unforgettable occurrence that haunted her in more ways then one.

 

A near lover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel coming very soon if not out already


End file.
